


The sudden arrival of two

by Neonblossoms, PositiveIrony, PositivePessimist (PositiveIrony)



Series: that one percy jackson au fic series [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Background Relationships, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Discrimination, F/M, First Meetings, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm not kidding, M/M, Monsters, Multi, POV Third Person, killer birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveIrony/pseuds/PositiveIrony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveIrony/pseuds/PositivePessimist
Summary: When two Demigods arrive at Camp Half-Blood, nobody knows what to expect.Who knew that their presence was deeper than some new permanent campers?(Percy Jackson AU that doubles as a human AU for obvious reasons~)(Currently on hiatus)





	1. Allegiances

**DIRECTORS**

**Chiron** \- A centaur with a stubble beard and a magnificent white coat on his horse body. May ride around in a chair upon meeting new campers, describing that his appearance may be rather “overwhelming” to newcomers. (immortal)

**Dionysus** \- A man with messy, curly black hair and striking purple eyes. He has rosy red cheeks and a potbelly, and usually looks drunk though it isn’t always the case. Is currently a god serving Camp Half-Blood due to running off with a nymph that Zeus liked. (immortal)

 

**ZEUS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Dean** \- An average-heighted boy with neat, cleanly-cut dark brown hair (with darker brown tips) and incredibly tired dark blue eyes with bags under them from constant sleep deprivation. (13)

 

**POSEIDON CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Dusk** \- A tall boy with wild black hair and unusual dark red eyes. (16)

 

**HADES CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Vay** \- A pale short boy with long, unkempt dark blue hair and lighter blue eyes. (14)

 

**DEMETER CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Daisy** \- A slim, short girl with wavy blonde hair and light brown hair with dyed green tips. She is rather pale. Roger’s twin. (13)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Roger -** A rather short boy with dirty blonde hair and swampy green eyes. He is rather pale. Daisy’s twin. (13)

**Dewey -** A short, slender boy with dark gray eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. He is constantly covered in grime from gardening. (12)

 

**ATHENA CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Dawn** \- A tall, curvy girl with shoulder-length light purple hair and darker purple eyes. She is usually seen wearing a purple choker, as well. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Shane -** A short boy with dark brown hair and unusual golden eyes. (13)

**Izzy -** An average-height girl with long, dark brown hair and pink eyes. (12)

**Elfie -** A tall, rather slender boy with light purple hair and golden-brown eyes. (14)

 

**APOLLO CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Bolt** \- An average-heighted blonde-haired boy with striking purple-blue eyes. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Oliver -** A slightly tall boy with unnaturally long dirty-blonde hair and purple eyes, as well as two distinct earrings on one ear. (14)

**John -** A tiny, pale little blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes. (11)

 

**ARES CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Blizz** \- A tall, slightly muscular but well-built boy with dark blue hair and lighter blue eyes. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Split -** A, muscular, well built-boy with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, an an unusual scar down his side to the bridge of his nose. (13)

**Ryuu -** An average-height, brown-skinned boy with dark brown hair and unusual red eyes. (11)

**Mike -** A lanky, muscular boy with light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Brother to Tike. (12)

**Tike -** A spindly boy with gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. Brother to Mike. (12)

 

**APHRODITE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Bow** \- A short girl with dark, braided brown hair and bright pretty green eyes. She is capable of charmspeak. (13)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Eve -** a short girl with dark brown hair and big pink eyes, as well as a bow on the back of her head that she never takes off. She is capable of chamspeak (11)

**Will -** An average-heighted boy with dark brown hair and purple eyes. (10)

 

**HEPHAESTUS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Scull -** A scrawny boy with black hair and green eyes. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Wiz** \- An average height boy with greasy dark brown hair and blue eyes. (13)

 

**HERMES CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Levin** \- An average-heighted boy with hair so dark that its almost black and unusual, striking deep red eyes. He has fanged teeth and unusual horn markings on his hair. The twin of Kevin and older brother of Devin. (13)

**Kevin -** An average-heighted boy with lighter brown hair and lighter red eyes. He has the same unusual horn-like markings jutted out of his wild hair. The twin of Levin and the older brother of Devin. (13)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Devin -** A light brown-haired, shorter boy with heterochromia; one eye is red, the other blue. Unlike his brothers, he doesn’t have the horn like markings. The younger brother of Levin and Kevin. (11)

**Clef -** A small, dark brown-haired boy with purple-blue eyes. (12)

**Fred -** A short light brown haired boy with green blue eyes. (13)

**Teal -** A short boy with dirty-blonde hair and teal colored eyes, hence his name. (11)

**Jake -** A short boy with dark brown hair and red eyes. (12)

**Eon -** An average-heighted asian boy with long light brown hair in a ponytail and striking silver eyes.

 

**DIONYSUS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Flame** \- A tall ginger haired boy with dark blue eyes. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**NIKE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Adam** \- A lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and orange-red eyes. (12)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**HECATE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR**

**Night** \- An average-height black haired boy with striking golden eyes and a wispy, nearly translucent body due to his strong mist control. (15)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**TYCHE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

****N/A

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**IRIS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Lem** \- A slightly short boy with short platinum blonde hair and striking purple eyes. (16)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Larry -** A short boy with messy, dark ginger hair and a pan on his head. He has striking green eyes. (12)

 

**HYPNOS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Jo** \- A small, heavily scarred boy with platinum blonde hair and big golden eyes. (11)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**NEMESIS CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Don** \- An average height boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. (16)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

N/A

 

**HEBE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Swordblade -** An average-height boy with messy blonde hair and silver eyes.

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Randy** \- A tiny boy with light brown hair, a freckled face, and deep green eyes. (12)

 

**PERSEPHONE CABIN**

**HEAD COUNSELOR(s)**

**Harmony** \- A short girl with long, usually braided dark brown hair, tanned skin, and tired red-pink eyes. She has a bow in her hair she never takes out. (17)

**OTHER CAMPERS**

**Melody -** A short, pale girl with tired icy blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. She has a flower in her hair that she never takes out. (17)

 

**UNCLAIMED**

**Dominic -** A short boy with shoulder-length white hair and reddish-pink eyes. (13)

**Stan** \- An average looking boy with slightly long brown hair with red highlights and red eyes. (16)


	2. Chapter 1 (Wow real creative title there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning! :3

Birds had shown many signs of aggression in sources of media, many of which were actually pretty scary. Oliver had watched movies where birds pooped on people, giants birds ate at carcasses, or big scary ravens that waited in the shadows for their next human victim, golden eyes staring angrily down at travelers as they ruffle their feathers, watchers for their master’s evil deeds. Maybe it was the fact that they had no arms, or how weird their eyes looked, or the caws and calls that some of them would make. There were many reasons to say that birds could probably be evil, when Oliver was young he had been attacked by a pigeon when he had tried to help its broken wing a long time ago. That had been an instinct to help heal it, only to get a bunch of claw marks on his arm.

But, okay, five years ago Oliver would have stated that being attacked by a swarm of angry metal birds sounded like some weird fever dream… mixed with some bath salts and a few if the shadier drugs that people took to really tie the hallucinations together.

Which made this… pretty self-deprecating.

Covered in dirt and grime, grip locked tight on a poor younger girl’s arm, sprinting through the thick undergrowth and trying not to trip over himself like his friend was. He had to be strong for her, he had to be strong for Eve because they had defended each other. Right?

His usually neat, long hair was drenched in sweat, clinging to his neck as he heaved with exhaustion, his sides heavy with pain. Eve, despite not doing the bulk of the work by fending off their attackers, still uttered a weak cough and leaned into his grip more, her pink eyes wide with obvious, guttural fear.

Not to mention the marks on his skin- those hurt a lot. Familiar scars mostly on his arms from battles with one-eyed freaks and dog-like hybrids of multiple creatures, and the newest ones from multiple gouge marks all over his flesh from the puncture wounds the birds had given him… All of them were scars with stories, some of which he was proud of, and some of which, tedious or humiliating defeats.

Really, for the time he had been on the run, Oliver had convinced himself that everything was most likely fine. He had started off alone, living in constant fear and a never-ending misery in every step he took on his journey, until he had encountered Eve. She had been a scared orphan, feeling the exact same way, not to mention the amount of sentiment in every word she spoke. She gave off an aura to be protected, so that’s what Oliver vowed to do. Not to mention her choice of wording was… charming. She was basically capable of getting any monster capable of human speech to turn and leave just by asking them.

Eve called something out to him, but it fell on deaf ears. He turned his head around. The metal birds… he didn’t even know what they were in the first place… were right behind them, nearing them and screeching in such a high pitch, he had to resist the urge to cover his ears. He didn’t remember much from any of his greek mythology classes, which was what he had always guessed this was, but, weren’t they fought by Heracles? He had scared them off with something, something about noise…

Then it clicked, and his breath sped up. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he looked behind his shoulder in an internal reminder that Eve was there, alive, and that he needed to pay more attention to her gifts, and yelled above the clamor that these dumb birds kept giving, which made her nearly impossible to hear.

“Eve! I’ve got an idea!” Oliver desperately shouted. He hoped this worked, or they were going to be bird food.

“What is it?” She asked, her normally powerful voice trembling with fear.

“Scream as loudly as possible at them! They hate loud and dissonant sounds!” Oliver replied, pretending to be more confident than he really was.

Eve looked incredibly confused, but she did as Oliver had suggested to her. Taking in a deep breath, she screamed in as shrill of a voice as she could, balling her fists in the power of the motion. Oliver immediately cupped his ears with his hands and instinctively closed his eyes, momentarily letting go of his friend. Even so, Eve’s voice pierced through his mind, disrupting almost all of his cognitive thought, he barely managed to stay where he was, instincts driving him to get as far away from that awful sound as possible. If this was how it was like for him, the metal birds must have had it way worse.

Hesitantly looking up, he saw that the birds had gone crazy, they were darting around in every possible direction, ramming into each other, and seemingly forgetting about their (supposed) demigod prey.

Oliver, still covering his ears, shouted “Eve! Let’s get out of here!” She nodded, running out of breath, she stopped the verbal barrage, and started running away from the birds, but after a few seconds, they seemed to regain their senses, and a few started chasing them again, eager to feast on their prey.

“Shoot! They’re onto us! Eve! Can you do it again?” Oliver shouted desperately.

Shaking her head, Eve replied, her voice hoarse and extremely soft, “I can’t… My throat is too sore…” Stifling a cough with her fist, she looked up at him with wide desperation in her eyes, a look all too familiar in their dangerous circumstances.

Oliver cursed, and told her, “Okay! Then just run!” as he crashed through the forest, his legs threatening to give out any second. The birds catching up to them, nearing closer and closer… He didn’t know how he continued to hold up any of his bravery, he didn’t know how Eve, so much younger than he was, still managed to hold on and endure this far, everything hurt, and his adrenaline began to slip away...

Until it all stopped. Suddenly, as if they hit a wall, the birds had just stopped, hovering around, they seemed to be kept out by some invisible force field.

His now weaker grip on Eve loosened, and he looked at her, gaping with wide eyes. Both of them blinked with confusion, but all he could think about was how absolutely exhausted he was from the emotional and mental battle he had gone through.

Stumbling, Oliver didn’t have time to think about it any further. Eve yelped softly, hand brushing against his shoulder in a futile attempt to make sure he didn’t fall down into the soft grass, as his knees buckled under him, and he collapsed onto the ground. Falling deep into unconsciousness, eyes glassy, his senses gave way to vulnerability. 

Oh no.

Internally panicking, Eve grabbed Oliver’s shoulders, pulling him upwards, desperately attempting to shake him awake. “Oliver? Oliver? Oliver, wake up! Please...” 

Eve nervously looked around, the metal bird things had apparently given up, in favour of some other prey that were easier to chase. She didn’t want to end up back on the menu, so she looked the other way, she was in a field, and there was something on the other side, a farm? An abandoned shack? An oversized tree? Okay probably not that last one, but there was definitely something large that might provide shelter in the distance.

Despite her exhaustion, she ran towards it, hoping for something, anything, so she could help Oliver.

But her exhaustion caught up to her, the strain of trying to escape those birds, the events of the past few days, was too much for her, and she too, passed out.

  
  


Oliver was dreaming, he could tell that by the fact that he was floating. Which was impossible, probably, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He looked around, although there wasn’t much to look at, just thick mist in every direction.

Until he looked a little closer, a part of the mist seemed to be darker, like smoke or ash, he felt an evil presence coming from it. He squinted a little harder at the figure, when he saw more details of the ashy presence, It seemed to be wearing a dress, as dark as a black bird flying in the dead of night. When he realised that was exactly what it was. Nyx, the ancient goddess of Night.

Darkness seemed to be emitting from every part of her. Making Oliver reel back a little, he wasn’t exactly  **scared** of the dark, but this darkness seemed to be full of malice, almost alive, and he wasn’t sure what would happen if he touched it.

The goddess was sat on a chariot, made of a ghostly black metal, it seemed to actively absorb what little light there was. The horses, if they were horses, that were pulling the chariot were completely dark, except for some sort of silvery point near their mouths...  **were those fangs?**

Oliver was sufficiently creeped out, he had no idea why he was seeing this, but he wanted out, he tried to walk away, but he seemed to be bound by some invisible force, preventing him from moving more than a couple feet.

Struggling, he tried to break past the barrier, but he couldn’t, he was trapped there, as the goddess approached him. He braced himself, sure she was going to kill him, when she started talking. “So this is the one, the one who will try and stop me? Let me tell you, it is futile! I will cloak the world in an endless night! Darkness will spread and you foolish demigods will have no power to stop me!” Suddenly, she spurred her horses on, charging at him. Oliver prepared himself for the impact, although he was sure it wouldn’t do anything to stop her. Just before she reached him, the world faded to blackness.

 

Eve was soaring, surrounded by memories, experiences from her eleven years of life. They were pleasant at first, her first day at school, her 7th birthday party, and a sleepover with her friends. She smiled, longing to go back to those moments, but she kept moving, pulled along by some invisible force, and the memories started darkening.

Her coming home from school one day, when she found her parents dead, lying on the polished marble floor, a pool of blood around them. The numerous foster homes she was put in, which she kept getting kicked out of. And finally ending up on the streets, forced to fend for herself against those… Monsters… She started crying, not wanting to relive those memories. Until Oliver appeared, in both her memories and her vision, he went over to her, comforted her, and tried his best to protect her. Even when he seemed to be exhausted, starving and drained of all energy, he would insist on Eve’s safety before anything else. She would try to convince him to rest, but he would refuse, only giving in when he was convinced that she was safe. He saw her as something to protect, a seemingly priceless treasure, something that he had to guard with his life, and Eve was truly grateful to him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she somehow stood up, the memories around her paused, into the exact moment she was currently in, and told him. “Thanks for saving me again, Oliver.”

 

Walking up, the first thing that Eve noticed was that she was sleeping in a bed, unusual considering that she had collapsed on grass, when she remembered what had happened.

“Oliver!” She shot up suddenly, opening her eyes to see a boy, in an orange shirts, startled by her sudden awakening. “Where’s Oliver? What have you done to him? Where am I?” She persisted, her eyes staring at them, threatening them for an answer.

The black haired boy spoke first. He looked about 15, and had black circles around his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a few days. “Calm down, if you’re talking about the boy we found near you, he’s safe, he’s being attended to by our healers, he pushed himself to the limit, I’m surprised he even made it this far… As for your third question… We’re at Camp Half-Blood, the only… umm… one of two safe places for people like us.” The boy seemed to hesitate when he corrected himself.

“People like us? W-what do you mean?!” Eve asked, visibly confused.

The black haired boy sighed, and drank from a glass of purple liquid (was that alcohol?) Before replying, “I mean us, Demigods. Our kind is always being attacked by monsters, usually it starts when you reach 13, but in some cases...” He drifted off. Gesturing to her general direction. “They start early.” He finished, and drank another gulp of the unusual beverage that Eve seriously was just considering was alcohol.

After a short pause, Eve asked him another question “Demigods?” 

The boy sighed, and replied, “It means you’re half god, half human.”

Eve shook her head, eyes wide as saucers, “W-what?!”

The boy sighed again, and told her, “One of your parents is a god, or goddess. Which means that you, as the offspring of a mortal and a god, inherit some godly power, but are still mortal.”

Eve tilted her head, “Gods?” she asked.

The boy then said, “Yes, Gods. I would name them, but…” He stopped his sentence midway, taking yet another sip from his glass, “it's not exactly the best idea.” He finished, although Eve noticed that he seemed to be hesitant to explain why. Eve nodded, catching on.

She decided to change the topic. “So… What’s your name..?” she asked, causing the boy to laugh.

“It’s Night. Weird name, but it’s whatever. Welcome to camp,” He said, and gestured to her to get up.

Following his lead, she got off the bed, noticing that the wounds on her arms and legs had been bandaged, and followed him along. He walked through the grounds, giving her what he called the “standard tour” At first Eve thought it would be a little like a standard summer camp, but the activities seemed a lot more dangerous to her. Did normal summer camps have lava on their climbing walls?

But that wasn’t the most surprising thing about the camp, it was when the boy, Night, has finally reached the armory, and told her. “Come on, time for you to get a weapon.”

Eve replied in confusion, “Wait, what?”

Night didn’t answer, instead opening the armoury doors, and led her inside, saying: “Come on, pick one you like. Make sure you can use it though, you’ll have to eventually.”

Eve was still confused, but she reached out, grabbing a sword from one of the shelves. Although she almost dropped it due to its sheer weight.

“Umm… no,” Night chided, taking the sword back from her and placing it back. “A little too heavy, don’t you think?”

Eve nodded, and looked around for something a little lighter, eventually finding a shortsword, around 12 inches in length. Picking it up, she found that it was much lighter than the other one.

Night nodded, “That seems to suit you.”

He then showed her the proper way to sheathe and wield the weapon. By now, the sun had set, and Night looked somewhat anxious to be somewhere, and stopped his lesson in ‘Sword Fighting 001’ as he called it, and told her to follow him.

“Where are we headed?” Eve asked, sheathing the weapon as he showed her.

Night smiled, and replied with one word. “Campfire.”

 

Oliver awoke to an argument. Opening his eyes, he saw a blue haired boy, shouting at another boy, this one with black hair seemingly berating him. Oliver then heard the black haired boy snap back at the blue haired one.

“It has to be it! Two of them, arriving without even a guide! They look like they’ve been on the run from monsters for months! It has to be them!” Oliver wasn’t sure what he meant, but the blue haired one sighed, and walked away.

Rubbing his eyes, Oliver tried to get a closer look at the boy in front of him, as he seemed familiar to him. As he started to focus in on the boy’s face, he realised he knew that face, and it was so scarily familiar that he squeezed his eyes shut and let himself remember why, calling back upon memories he had hidden deep in the depths of his mind as he was swept into a mini flashback… of some sort.

 

Oliver was with Dusk, walking through the school corridors. Talking about nothing, just insignificant things that made no difference to the bigger picture. Despite this, Oliver had clung onto every word the older boy spoke, desperate to get closer to him, to be together. Oliver’s more sensible side berated himself, Dusk was going to notice what he was thinking eventually. The faint blush on his face whenever he was near him, his eyes staring at him from afar, the slight stutter in every word he said, and the few moments they shared that didn’t happen between “just friends.” And he suspected that if Dusk found out… Well… Oliver wouldn’t be allowed near sharp objects for a while afterward.

Oblivious, Dusk kept talking, unaware of what the smaller boy was thinking, just happy to be talking, like friends.

When they had reached Oliver’s class, Oliver was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise who was standing in front of him. Adam.

Walking toward the two with a look of almost disgust, Oliver flinched, and tried to get behind Dusk. Afraid of what Adam was going to do to him.

“Umm… Oliver? What’s going on?” Dusk asked, looking back to see the younger boy looking terrified. “Move aside. My business is with that  **thing** behind you.” Oliver immediately tried to hide even further behind Dusk. “Hey, back off!” Oliver heard Dusk call out to the other boy, “What’s he done to you to warrant this?” Dusk continued.

“Tch,” Adam spat, “Are you not aware?”

Dusk seemed surprised at that statement. “What… what do you mean?!”

Adam revealed a set of gritted teeth, like he couldn’t believe it. “He’s a sinner. He’s betraying the name of our lord and everyone who decided to care for him.”

“How could he be?!”

“Oliver. He’s a twink.”

“How is that a problem? He isn’t hurting anyone!”

At this, Oliver gripped Dusk’s arm, wishing, hoping he would help him. Immediately, Dusk looked back, Oliver instinctively flinched, but the look on Dusk’s face wasn’t disgust, just concern.

“It’s fine Oliver” He heard Dusk say, before he turned to Adam, daring him to try something.

“Pft, whatever, I’m done with this.” Adam replied, turning away and walking off.

When he was gone, Dusk turned back to Oliver, and asked, “Does he always treat you like that?” Nodding, Oliver replied, “H-he hates me… J-just because…” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“Hey, it’s fine now, I’ll make sure he never bothers you again.” Dusk reassured the younger boy. “Although, I am a bit curious, is what he said, about you liking other guys true?” Dusk asked, tilting his head.

“I...Umm.” Oliver stuttered, unsure if he wanted to tell the truth. “Hey, it’s fine. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Dusk said quickly, “You’re my friend, and a nice person, that’s all that matters, okay?” Relieved, Oliver looked up at Dusk, and replied. “Okay.”


End file.
